


9PM

by choco_spring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_spring/pseuds/choco_spring
Summary: "It was 9 at night, and it was cold. I hope I can have another 9PM which is warmer, or at least 9PM which has you around."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Taeyong meets Jaehyun in Paris, kisses him in L.A., asks him out in Seoul and breaks up with him in Sydney. Jaehyun lets it happen.

Paris, France.

 

It was kind of coldest night Taeyong ever felt. He put both his hands which were covered by gloves into his coat’s pocket. He made his walk quicker. The road was empty. Who the hell would go out in this damn cold night? Ah, Taeyong started to think about his warm bed, cuddling under his blanket, watching his favorite _Spongebob Winter Edition_. His phone rang. He wanted to curse anyone who made him pulled his hands out of the pocket. He took out his phone and looked at the name appeared on the screen. Sighed.

 

“What?!”

_“Where have you been? It’s only 15 minutes till the show starts.”_

“I had told you I will come, so better you wait me quietly before I change my mind and go back to the apartment.”

 _“You know you will die once you turn your back.”_ The call ended.

 

Taeyong sighed, again, harder. He looked up across the road. He saw a “ _Twenty-One_ ” building. He had arrived. He ran and quickly push the door before he froze outside. A hand pulled him somewhere. It needed time before he realized it was Yuta. Taeyong stopped. Yuta turned with _what’s-the-problem-now_ face.

 

“It’s not like I can’t walk by myself, though.” Taeyong complained. He released his hand from Yuta’s hold and put back to his pocket. “Yuta, please. We are not here for vacation. Just act as how we should.”

“What’s now?”

“You are the CEO of my agency, and I’m your model. Okay?”

 

Yuta sighed. He thought it was okay to act friendly between the CEO and the artists. Also, everyone knew they are friends, not everyone here, he mean, everyone in the agency.

“Okay. Sorry.” He answered before Taeyong ran away. “This way, please.” Taeyong followed Yuta’s direction and sat in the front row.

 

If it was not because of Taeyong, Yuta would not be here, attending those kind of business he didn’t like. Yeah, he was the CEO of one of his father’s business, entertainment industry. He never dreamt this position, he never wanted it. Exactly before Taeyong said to him he wanted to be a model and it would be nice if he could be one of Yuta’s father model. Who did not want it? It was the biggest model agency in Japan which expanded its branch into some others Asian countries, such as Korea, China, and Thailand. And there he was, being the CEO of the model agency to accompany his best friend, Taeyong.

 

For Taeyong, if it was not because of Yuta, he would prefer to stay in the apartment. Spending the whole night with the warmth of the blanket and a glass of champagne, if it was needed. But he knew, Yuta would have to meet many important people in this show, and Yuta would not go if he did not. So he sacrificed his warm blanket and _Spongebob Winter Edition_ to be here with his best friend.

 

He started to feel bored. Sitting without doing anything. Everyone was busy preparing the show and Yuta was talking to someone, seemed one of the important people he would meet. Taeyong left his seat and went somewhere and Yuta did not realize it even though Taeyong walked right beside him.

 

The crowded on the backstage attracted his attention. He went in. Everyone was in a rush. He wanted to step but his shoes’ laces weren’t tied properly, so he knelt and fixed his laces. Perhaps Taeyong was not lucky. Someone bumped into him.

“ _Oh, Pardon!_ ” The guy who bumped into Taeyong just now quickly apologized and tried to help Taeyong.

“Shit! Am I too invisible to be seen? And what the hell is he speaking?”

“Are you Korean?” Crap! He got caught for cursing. Taeyong stood up and turned.

“Yeah.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you just now. I was in a hurry.”

Taeyong looked up and forced a smile, felt a little bit apologetic yet embarrassed for cursing him. “It’s okay.”

“Taeyong-ssi?”

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. “Have we ever met before?”

“Ah, no. I just saw you in the television and magazine sometimes.”

Taeyong just went ‘Ahh..’. For a couple of times he forgot that he was a model. Not to mention that he was popular, but his company was really famous and indirectly so did the models, right?

 

Someone shouted. Telling everyone to be stand by on their position. The guy was back to his consciousness.

“I have to go now. Sorry again, Taeyong-ssi. And please enjoy the show.” The guy smiled and gave him a bow. Taeyong replied the bow.

 

He went back to his seat, not taken because it had been reserved for him. He sighed as the lights were turned off, realizing that the show would start.

“Where have you been?” Yuta whispered as soon as Taeyong sat on his seat.

“Somewhere.” His eyes focused on the catwalk after that. The show had started.

 

It was already almost 9. The show had already ended 30 minutes ago. It was only a small show created by _Twenty-One_ models itself, attended by only several invited people as it was just an ‘internal’ show. The purpose of the show was to show the improvement of _Twenty-One_ models. The people who were invited were the seniors, notable people who had a lot of experiences and great impact on modelling industry not only their own country but in the world. They would discuss about some business matters, perhaps like collaborating with _Twenty One_ ’s models, or talking about their plan of uniting as one to be the biggest company in the modelling field, something like that, which Taeyong would never understand and he didn’t care.

 

He was standing outside waiting for Yuta because he had no interest to wait inside. He was bored, totally. Taeyong hopelessly played the snow with his foot, or he would jump over here and there because it was too cold.

“Taeyong-ssi?” Taeyong was familiar with the voice. He turned. _Ah, that guy_. “Not going home yet?”

He was standing right there. Wearing a long beige coat, white knitted sweater inside, with white thick scarf wrapped around his neck. He was smiling, and it was cute. Taeyong shook his head.

“Uh?” God, Taeyong aimed to clear his mind from his last thought of the guy in front of him, but accidentally it was like answering the guy’s question.

“I’m waiting for my frie- I mean, I’m waiting for our CEO.”

The guy nodded. “Do you want to drink some hot chocolate? It’s not quite far from here.”

Taeyong hesitated. But rather than standing right there with the damn cold weather, he would like to have a cup of hot chocolate. So Taeyong finally nodded. “It sounds better.”

The guy smiled again. _Shit!_ Taeyong cursed inside.

 

They were sitting inside a café. Both of them were holding a cup of hot chocolate. The guy’s cheeks turned red because of the cold weather. And for uncountable times, the thought of him being cute came to Taeyong’s mind. He cleared his throat, trying to build a conversation before his wild mind reached somewhere.

“Actually, I don’t know your name yet.” The guy moved his eyes from his hot chocolate.

“Ah, right.” He giggled, and it sounded cute. Again. “Jung Jaehyun.” He gave his hand out.

Taeyong held his hand. “Lee Taeyong.”

And Jaehyun smiled again. Dear Heaven, can you please stop him smiling? Taeyong sighed silently. However, again, the word ‘cute’ was the only thing that filled his mind. _Oh, God! I must be crazy._


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong and Jaehyun spent the time talking about some little things. Jaehyun spoke the most. Taeyong let him, and chose to be the one who listened because he found out it was interesting to see Jaehyun talking with so much excitement. He blinked his eyes often without him realizing. It was cute, Taeyong thought. Crazy! The only word which popped out to describe everything was cute, cute, and cute all the time.

 

Taeyong’s phone rang, and it made Jaehyun stopped talking.

“Sorry.” Taeyong uttered. Jaehyun made a circle with his thumb and index finger.

“What?” Taeyong answered the call. Directly after he answered the call, he regretted it. He made a space between his ear and the phone. “Should I just ignore the call?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked confused. “He talks too much, and too loud.” Taeyong added, as he answered Jaehyun’s confusion.

Jaehyun chuckled. “You can’t do that, Taeyong-ssi.” He said while making an ‘X’ with both his hands. Taeyong laughed.

He made the phone closer back to his ear. “I’m in the café near _Twenty-One_ Building. Find the café in the corner of the next block.” Taeyong ended the call. He even didn’t hear Yuta first.

 

Not long after that, a car stopped in front of the café.

“Has someone picked you up?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong while gave sign to look outside. Taeyong who was back to the window, turned his head. He nodded. “So does your CEO also pick you up by himself?”

“Ah..” Taeyong remembered about what he said before.

Taeyong stood up from his seat and walked closer to Jaehyun. Close enough to make him could see how thick Jaehyun’s eyelashes, and how beautiful his eyes sparkled when it blinked. He leaned and whispered to Jaehyun’s ear. “Actually we are friends.” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun. He put his index finger on his lips and hushing, then he winked.

 

He didn’t realize what effect he gave to Jaehyun. Or actually he did. Jaehyun was all blushed. He was aware that his cheeks turned red, so did his ears, but he tried his best to calm his heart and acted normal.

“OK! Secret.” And he winked back.

Taeyong waved as he pulled the door. “Thanks for the chocolate.” And he turned then stepped outside. He was smiling. Jaehyun face came flash in his mind. Cute!

 

It was four days after the day they went to _Twenty-One_ and also the last day before their departure to Korea. They would be back to Korea tomorrow evening. Yuta was taking a nap, and Taeyong was so damn bored. He was holding the TV remote control, changing the channel, trying to find something fun. But no fun at all. He stood up and checked for Yuta.

“Ya! Are you really going to leave me alone like this?”

Yuta didn’t move. Taeyong held Yuta’s wrist and pulled him out of the bed. He fell to the floor so damn hard. Yuta woke up. He looked up at Taeyong, still half asleep.

“Why did you choose to stay here rather than your own apartment if you end up leaving me like this, huh?”

Yuta blinked his eyes for a while. He stood up then back to the bed. “Because I can sleep easily when I have someone around. Leave me.” He kicked Taeyong’s leg. Taeyong groaned. He walked forward and pulled the pillow harshly, making Yuta’s head hit the bed. Taeyong then punch Yuta’s back with the pillow.

“Do what you want.” Then he walked towards the door, closed it and left. He took his coat which was laid out on the couch.

 

Taeyong was standing in front of the door, holding the doorknob. He was hesitate to push the door. _Shit, I forget I can’t speak France. Now what should I do?_ He was going to turn back before someone greeted him.

“Taeyong-ssi, what are you doing here?” A tall Korean guy was standing not far from him. Taeyong didn’t know who he was.

“Oh, ah, I’m looking for…someone.” He was not sure why he ended up here. Standing in front of _Twenty One_ Building. Looking for whom? Someone?

The guy went ‘Oh’ and pushed the door, told Taeyong to follow him. They were inside walking to somewhere.

“Whom are you looking for?”

Taeyong thought for a while, was hesitant whether he should spell it out or not.

“Taeyong-ssi?” The guy touched Taeyong’s arm slightly, bringing him back to the reality.

“Oh, sorry. I want to meet Jaehyun.” He spelled it out. That name.

“Jaehyun….” The guy looked around, trying to find Jaehyun. Then he shouted to the people around in France, in which Taeyong didn’t understand what he was talking about. Someone responded him, sounded asking something. The guy replied, and after he got the answer, he looked back at Taeyong.

“Sorry, but today is Wednesday, Taeyong-ssi.”

Taeyong looked confused. _What’s the matter between Jaehyun and Wednesday?_

“Today is his day off.” Taeyong finally understood. He nodded. “And you won’t find him anywhere in this city. Not in his apartment, or anywhere. He is like disappearing from the world in Wednesday.” Taeyong questioned.

He chuckled. “Is it even possible?”

The guy laughed, too. “Yeah, we thought it was impossible before and we insisted to ask him where he was on Wednesday, but he never told anyone. We already used to it, that he will disappear every Wednesday.”

Taeyong burst in laughter. Still not believe what he just heard. But then he stopped, realizing everyone put eyes on him. “Okay. Thank you so much for helping. I will just go then.” He patted the guy’s shoulder and turned around.

“Any message for him?” Taeyong shook his head. He was leaving. _See you later when we have chance to meet again, Jung Jaehyun,_ Taeyong thought.


End file.
